Knight in Shining Armor
by FIREmblemFAN
Summary: AU: A cute little romance story about Eliwood and Pricsilla. This is also the unofficial prequel to Don't Play with Fire. Enjoy!
1. A Helpless Traveler

Knight in Shining Armor 

Note: All characters are property of Nintendo. Some situations are property of FIREmblemFAN.

The air was full of the thick, pungent smell of blood as Lord Eliwood deeply inhaled. He could feel the humidity growing more and more intense with every bead of sweat that fell and collected at the small of his back. What he wouldn't do for a little shade, a little breeze and a little peace. As he wiped his sweaty brow and glanced into the distance, he saw a figure no larger than a pinprick advancing towards him. A soldier of Laus maybe? After all, it was on their property that Eliwood's small army was treading. But something seemed peculiar. The figure was being pursued while at the same time chasing after a rider less horse. 

"Very odd, indeed." murmured the lord. "Rebecca, do you see something out across the way?" 

The lady archer peered out at the ocean through her thick, green bangs, then averted her gaze at what looked like ants chasing each other around. "Yes," she began, "I believe I do see something, milord."

They both stared blankly into the distance with the blazing sun roaring overhead. Second by second the rider less horse approached and the figures fell farther and farther behind, until one of them seemed to have fallen. 

"Why have they all crowded about that lone one?" questioned Rebecca. 

Eliwood shrugged lightly and fixed his gaze upon the nearing horse. Moments later Rebecca had walked forward and coaxed the saddled pony out of its nervous state. 

"I think we should investigate further," stated Eliwood as he mounted the beautiful chocolate colored stead. "Will you join me?" 

Rebecca looked at his outstretched hand and instead grabbed the saddle, hoisting herself up. "Milord, I am not so lady-like that I need assistance in mounting."

He laughed aloud at her defiance.

The pair galloped over the rolling hills of Laus, the sparkling ocean drawing closer with each step their ride took. 

"Rebecca, do you see that small island coming up on the horizon?" 

She nodded.

"That the base of Laus' local pirates is it not? I suppose this little mess is their doing. Laus may be a ruthless and naïve country but surly their soldiers are better trained than to play about like this."

There was silence only until they arrived at the edged of a cliff. It was not a very large cliff so Eliwood made a point of dismounting and creeping around in the tall grass in order to go unseen. 

"Milord," hissed Rebecca, "Those pirates are attacking a young maiden!"

Eliwood strained his blue eyes to see a small figure, huddled into a ball and hiding under and overhang created by a large rock. The lord's ears perked up as he listened to the jeering pirates yelling cruel words at their captive.

"Quite yer hidin' wench!"

"We won't hurt ya poppet!"

The pirates roared with laughter as the girl shivered with fear.

"We can't just sit here and let this continue!"

"I don't intend to, but we can't just charge in there like that! What should we do?"

"How about this!" Rebecca grabbed her bow, loaded a shaft and took aim at an unsuspecting pirate. Eliwood watched in slow motion as the arrow flew with deadly precision. Its sleek silver head glinted in the sunlight as it pierced the fiend in the shoulder. He yowled in pain, blood trickling down from his wound and staining his white, sleeveless shirt red. The pirate whipped around and the silhouettes of Eliwood, sword drawn, and Rebecca who had another shaft ready. 

"Men! Attack!"

Rebecca wasted no time at shooting another arrow. Eliwood lingered at the top of the cliff with the thought that Rebecca could take these five beasts out on her own. When one remained Rebecca urged him to rescue the maiden below. Eliwood ran down the hill connecting the cliff to the ground below, dodging the limp bodied pirates and their pools of blood. He reached the overhang and looked down, unprepared at the site before him.

_A cliffhanger! Please review!_


	2. Lady Priscilla

_For those of you actually reading this I am **so **sorry for not updating! I got side tracked with everything else going on in my life and completely neglected my story!_

Lying on the ground in a dazed state was, perhaps, the most beautiful woman Lord Eliwood had ever laid eyes upon. She was shivering, not with cold but with fear. It was then that our hero took notice of the damsel's wounds. Her ankle was bleeding, along with a small cut on her arm and blood was smeared across her forehead and cheek.

"Miss," started Eliwood.

This aroused her and caused her to go into a nervous state. 

"Please, it's all right. I won't hurt you. I want to help in any way I can." Eliwood provided a hand for her to grasp so the young girl might have an easier time rising to her feet. The maiden hesitated, but finally accepted his offer for help. 

"Thank you, for saving me from those bandits," croaked the girl as she fought back her tears. "If you hadn't come, then I don't know what they would have done to me."

Eliwood accounted the situation as harassment.  A young girl, all by her lonesome with the face of an angel and the elegance of a princess. How could this not tempt a mob of mischievous pirates looking for a thrill? Her shirt had been ripped in many places, her bodice slightly untied, and her skirt was covered in the dirt that she had been thrown into. 

"Are there no gentleman in this world?" asked Rebecca.

Eliwood ignored the comment and asked for the girl's name.

"It's Priscilla, milord." 

"Ah, Priscilla. A lovely name for a lovely lady." 

She blushed and smiled upon hearing this. 

"Thank you. May I ask for your names?"

"I am Lord Eliwood of Pherae." Claimed the red head.

"And I am Rebecca, also from the Pherae Principality."

There was an awkward silence to follow, for the strangers were not sure what exactly to say to each other.

"I suppose that horse is yours." stated Rebecca as she pointed to the grazing animal on the hilltop.

"Oh, yes actually. I should probably go and retrieve her…"

"Allow me. That ankle shouldn't be walked on, milady."

When Rebecca had left, Eliwood confronted the girl about what had just happened. "Lady Priscilla, besides any noticeable wounds, are you alright?"

"I suppose I'm just a bit shaken up. Nothing to be concerned with, Lord Eliwood."

"Perhaps you might come back to camp with us? I would feel much better if you did. We have a cleric who could tend to you…"

"Milord, you have done more than enough for me. I would hate to impose."

"Nonsense," laughed Eliwood. "Please Lady Priscilla, stay with us until you are well again. Wounds like yours will take at least a day or two to heal."

"You're sure I wouldn't be creating a problem?"

"Not at all. Of course, I should forewarn you that Rebecca and I are part of a battle against Laus. I suppose you could say that I'm leading it."

"I can help your troops if it is decided that I stay with you. I can wield staffs of sorts for healing purposes. You must think it odd though, that I can't heal myself."

"I understand. In this state you simply don't have the drive to do so."

The wind rustled through the grass and a seagull squawked over head as it neared the large body of water ahead.

"We should head back, milady. People might start to wonder were we have gone, and the sooner you see our cleric, the less chance you have of those gashes getting infected."

"Aye." But as the maiden took a step, her ankle instantly buckled from beneath her and gave way. She fell to her knees and watched as the ankle wound's scab cracked apart, and a trickle of dark red blood seeped out. "Ah, cut by the bit of an axe," she murmured. "Should've avoided that."

"Is it bleeding again?" question Eliwood.

"Tis." 

"Can you stand on it at all?"

Priscilla tried to stand again but quickly fell into Eliwood's open arms. "No, milord. I'm afraid it's that bad. Maybe if I just wait for a moment…"

"That won't do." To Priscilla's surprise, Eliwood scooped her up and began to carry her away.

"Milord!" gasped Priscilla. She had not expected him to act so openly.

"Hush, now. You need medical attention quickly and I'll do what I can to see that you get it."

Meanwhile, Rebecca, who had been waiting with Priscilla's stead, had a birds-eye view of the sight. "My, my!" she giggled quietly. Priscilla's red hair fell down her back in small waves as she allowed Eliwood to sweep her off her feet and take her away. Her green eyes twinkled with a secret delight and from that moment on, she realized that she had taken a fancy to her savior. 

"Many thanks…" She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for rest.

_Yay! That wasn't so bad, right? I really like reviews (who doesn't?) so don't be shy!_


End file.
